The Story of Tracy Beaker Extras
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: Extra Stories of Life in and out the DG for Tracy Beaker.
1. Chapter 1: Tracy's perfect Christmas

Chapter 1: Tracy's Perfect Christmas

**No one's POV**

It was a cold, winter's day in the DG and Tracy was sat on the window sill watching for the postman to arrive.

**Tracy's POV**

"Sometime in between now and Christmas that postman will bring lot's of massive presents from my Mum" I said as I was watching, daydreaming. "Your Mum is as rare of a sighting as a ghost, Tracy Beaker. Besides, if there are any big presents that come in the post they will be from my Dad. This year he promised me an iPad and a wide screen TV!" boasted Justine. She is such a pain as she stole my best friend, Louise, and picks on me about my Mum. We're deadly enemies, me and Justine.

**Louise's POV**

Tracy always brags that her Mum will bring her the biggest presents and cards but she's never had them. I bet you that she doesn't even remember what her Mum's handwriting looks like! Anyway Justine didn't steal me from her; I didn't want to be her friend anymore seeing as she didn't keep in touch while she was being fostered. A true friend is always with you at the end of the phone line if not in person. That's what it's normally like in the DG.

**Carly's POV**

I feel so bad about forgetting all about Tracy, after all she is my daughter, but this year I'm going to make it up to her. I'll send her lots of presents. I got a letter from her saying that the other kids were teasing her because she was the only one who didn't get any presents or cards from family. So I'll send her something special, let's see... a tablet and an urrrmmm... an iPod and... and... a wide screen TV for her bedroom. Also I will contact her care workers soon after Christmas to set up a meeting. So their names are Jenny, Mike, Duke and Elaine, her social worker.

Dear Jenny, Mike, Duke and Elaine

It's Carly Beaker here, I was wondering if we could set up a meeting for me and Tracy on January 16th next year.

Hope to see her soon, send her my love

From Carly Beaker

PS. XXX for Tracy.

**Tracy's POV**

It's Christmas Eve and the cupboard for posted presents is full, problem is, not a single one is from my Mum, or any of my family (if I have any other relatives).

It's 7:00pm. I'm not going to write tonight because well, as you know it's the night before Christmas. So, Night.

It's morning. It's Christmas Day and there is a giant present, and medium present and a small present under the tree! Justine ran over to those presents and started to try and open them. "Justine STOP! They're not for you, they're for Tracy!" What? They were for me! Justine gave me a dirty look before walking off to the kitchen. Nobody followed after her to see if she was ok. Not even Louise or Jenny! Everyone was watching me as I opened my first present, the smallest one. It was my very own iPod! The medium present was and iPad and a Kindle in the same package! However, you'll never guess what the last one, the biggest one, was. It was my very own wide screen TV and Jenny and Mike and even Elaine gave me permission to have it put up in my room. Justine was so jealous as she asked her Dad for two of those things but didn't get them. "Jenny, I think Tracy Beaker switched the labels so she could have the best presents. All those are MINE!"Screamed Justine. She started trying to steal my gifts but Mike pulled her away. "Well that's where you're wrong Justine, because these presents arrived in the post last night from Carly." Jenny corrected. Justine looked at everyone blankly and asked "Who's Carly?" I looked at her as Duke answered "Carly Beaker, Tracy's Mum."

?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting with her Mum

The Meeting with her Mum

**Tracy's POV**

"What, bad news? This is amazing news! It's the best news I've ever heard, I'm finally going to see my Mum again! When? Where?"I said, getting excited. I couldn't believe it. My actual Mum wrote an actual letter to my actual care workers saying that she would like to set up a meeting to see me. "It's on the 16th of January" said Elaine the Stupid-Rubbish Pain. "What! You mean you decided the best thing to do was to tell me the evening before the visit! I need time to prepare." I said. My Mum can't see me wearing these cheap market clothes; I'll probably show her up seeing as she's a Hollywood film star and extremely famous all over the world. It's not my fault none of the other kids have bothered to try and look her up. "Tracy Beaker wants to dress and make herself up because she thinks it makes her look pretty, yet she made a complete and utter fool out of herself when that writer came!" Justine called from the other side of the door. I could hear her and Louise giggling with glee. "Justine and Louise this is a private meeting between me and Tracy which means you, under no circumstances, can't listen in. Now GO! Go on shoo! If you don't leave I will ground you and take £10 out of your pocket money each and if you don't have enough you will be saving up to pay me it!" Elaine shouted "Elaine? What if my Mum doesn't like me anymore?" I said suddenly scared she would shout at me and say that I wasn't her daughter. "Tracy, do really think she wouldn't want to see you if she wrote to us asking to herself?" Elaine said smiling. I have to say, for once, she was right. I was so, so, so, so, so, excited about seeing my Mum again!

**Justine's POV**

"Lou, I'm glad that we listened in and said all that stuff, but I have a problem" I said ominously. I hoped she wouldn't be upset with me for what I'm about to tell her "What" she asked. "I kind of bet her £20 that her Mum would never come to see her again." I said shuffling from foot to foot. Louise sat up on my bed with a shocked look on her face. "So that means if you win she gives you £20 but if she wins you have to give her £20?" she asked looking even more shocked at the second. I nodded. "Justine!"She shouted.

**Carly's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm actually getting in a taxi to go and visit my darling daughter after all these years.

**Tracy's POV**

She's came and we had a great time. She took me to Alton Towers and then to dinner at the Country of India. It's a restaurant. She dropped me back at the DG at 7 and told me she will come next Saturday. Also she secretly gave me her phone number while we were out so we could text and phone each other.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dare Game 2

The Dare Game

**Tracy's POV**

I'm so bored so I'm just sitting here writing but I think I have an idea. Jenny's forgotten all about the dare game me and Justine played so I'm going to start it up again, with her!

We played it until Jenny grounded us, luckily only till Friday because I'm supposed to be seeing my Mum on Saturday. Anyway this is what we did.

I started and dared Justine to squeeze tomato ketchup in the exhaust pipe of Elaine's car and to top it all off let down the tires. So she did. This means she won. So it was her turn to dare me next. She dared me to rip Zach and Ryan's tickets to Monster Killer Zombie Robots on the IMAX screen at the cinema and then put them in their sandwiches at Lunch. So I did and they didn't know it was me who did it. I said I should get at least another point as I didn't get found out. Even Louise, who was watching us, agreed that I could. So I got an extra point. That meant it was 2-1 to me! Result! Next I dared Justine to distract Duke and then pick all his vegetables and throw them in the bin. Also check the kitchen and get rid of all the ones in there. That would mean no veggies tonight and it's not my fault! It's her fault for going through with it. If she got caught then she'd loose the dare. She did it so she won. It was her turn now. She dared me to steal Jenny's clothes while she was in the shower and bury them in the garden. So I did and Jenny screamed at us. She grounded all three of us, me, Justine and Louise, (though she's only grounded till Wednesday because she didn't do any of the dares, she was grounded for not stopping us).

So now I'm stuck back in my room because Jenny doesn't want us near each other in case we start fighting or daring each other. She has a schedule for who's in their room and when. Of course we're both out at tea time but we have to sit opposite sides of the table and the one closest to the door leaves first. So while I sit here bored why don't you go and have some fun while you can. Go on! Go party that you're free!


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Feast Party

Midnight Feast Party

**Tracy's POV**

It's 10pm and the adults went to bed hours ago. I'm so bored, every night I'm bored. So if every night I'm bored. That means I need to do something about it, apart from sleep and read, unless I'm reading back what I've written. I know what I could do. No one ever comes upstairs in the day so I could slide notes under everyone's doors asking them to meet me at my room at 12pm tomorrow night, and bring food, for an amazing MIDNIGHT PARTY!

I'm back and I've posted them. I even gave Justine and Louise one so I wonder whether they'll come. It's not going to be a music and dancing sort of party; it's going to be more like a feast. A giant midnight feast party, yeah, that's what it is, a Giant Midnight Feast Party!

It's 12pm and everybody's here, except Justine, she wrote a note saying she'd never come to my stupid feast even if it was the last feast on earth, if there was n food left on earth she'd rather die than come. Well that's rather polite. Although she might've needed to change it a little like this, Tracy, I'm so sorry that I can't come but I will probably have fallen asleep by that time. I'm being sarcastic by the way. At least Louise still trusts me a little bit, or she could just be coming for the sweets. I was surprised Justine didn't even try to compete by sending notes around for her own midnight feast; she just didn't turn up to mine. She didn't even try to convince people not to come or sabotage it by stealing everything. She didn't try anything at all. She just went with the fact that all the kids in the DG, including her best friend, apart from her were going. So what! It was the least boring night of my life. In fact it was probably the best feast I've ever had! In fact I'm going to send a note around to the kid's rooms, even Justine's, to say it was being held every night and could come whenever they wanted. So it happened every night and at least 5 people would come a night, including myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Tracy in Annie

Tracy in Annie

**These last names might not be the real ones so bear with me – Supastar13**

**Tracy's POV**

There's a school musical this Christmas. It's called Annie. I so want to have the leading part as it is on a Saturday, when Mum visits. She hasn't let me down once since the first time I saw her this year. I'm going to invite her. It's at 7pm on the 13th December.

**Carly's POV**

_Dear Mum,_

_Please can you come to Kinglea Junior School on Saturday 13__th__ December 7pm, to see me act in the school Musical, Annie._

_Lots of Love Tracy Beaker_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Annie, at Kinglea Junior School, of course I will go. Hopefully she is Annie, but even so I would love to see her act any part.

**No One's POV**

Cast List

Annie...Tracy Beaker

Molly... Poppy Kettle

Tessie... Rosy Kettle

Pepper... Justine Littlewood

July... Jackie Hopper

Duffy... Louise Govern

Kate... Layla Smart

Miss Hannigan... Adele Jonathan

Rooster Hannigan... Liam O'Donovan

Lily St Regis... Elektra Perkins

Mr Warbucks... Johnny Taylor

Grace Farrell... Tee Taylor

Cecile... Carmen Katrin

Mrs Greer... Sapphire Stone

Annette... Lily Kettle

Drake... Rick Saller

Mrs Pugh... Rebecca Chalmers

Additional Orphans

Hayley Driver

Dolly Martins

Lizzanne Green

Kitty Redwood

**Tracy's POV**

"Tracy!" Louise shouted. She was already at the cast list. I ran over to her then I froze. At the top of the list it said

Annie...Tracy Beaker

"I'm Duffy, at least it's a reasonable sized part, but you got the main part, Annie!" Louise said in amazement.

I just stood there shocked.

**Carly's POV**

_Dear Mum_

_You'll never guess what! I got the main part in the school musical. That's right, I got Annie. Please write back, just so I know you're coming._

_Lots of Love Tracy Beaker_

_Xxx_

**Tracy's POV**

_Dear Tracy_

_Just to let you know I'm definitely coming to your Musical_

_Lots of Love Mum_

_Xxx_


End file.
